One magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus used for backing up information as a computer peripheral equipment is of type of guiding and driving a magnetic tape on a single tape reel in a tape cartridge commonly called "IBM 3480" magnetic tape cartridge to a winding reel disposed in the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus along a predetermined tape running path, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Gazzette No. 171,773/1983, for example. In such an apparatus, the magnetic tape contained in the tape cartridge has a leader block provided at its leading end while the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus has leader block guide and drive means to draw out the leader block to the winding reel. Such an apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 42,539/1985, for example.
Present computers are so designed as to be physically provided with 51/4 inch Winchester disk drive or 51/4 inch floppy disk drive. These drives are so constructed as to meet the industrial standard in which they have a width of 53/4 inch, a height of 31/4 inch and a length of 8 inch. Such a size is called 51/4 inch form factor in the computer industry.
On designing the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, such components as the winding reel, a magnetic head, guide rollers and the leader block guide and drive means are required to have a reasonable layout in order to compact the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus while it meets the aforementioned form factor. However, the prior magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus has failed to have the appropriate layout, which inhibits its compactness.